The Mind of The Corrupted
by Darkdemoncreator
Summary: Fallen into madness, Sammy Lawrence begins his dark deeds to appease his dark master. This story is told from his perspective.


_**Author's note: Hello. This is a story that is in the same verse as the one I'm currently writing, but it is not the next part of the story. This is a stand alone story that tells the thoughts of one of the characters. This is set before the events of the story I'm currently writing. Enjoy.**_

How many days have I been trapped within this vile building? How many weeks...how many _years_ have I been here?

I remember...someone left...but that was a while ago...that was when I used to be ... _normal._ I can't remember most of the faces around here anymore...the only face I can truly recognize, is Bendy's. Oh yes that cartoony, devilish smile, yes there is no mistaking his face for another's around here.

Bendy, he has been the only thing that kept my mind intact. The only thing that seemed to actually want to help cursed souls like myself. Bendy, our savor, our creator, our master. **MY** savior at least. The others...they didn't seem to understand. Worthless heathens, worshiping false idols. Do they not see that there's proof of salvation right in front of us? **Bendy** _is_ our savior, not some mythical man trapped in the clouds, so far in the clouds that he couldn't even be bothered to help those who claimed to love.

I have roamed through the halls near my sanctuary continuously at this point...the pipes once again having burst, flooding at least one of the halls...and of course...the stairwell. The stairwell that always seemed to get flooded, even back when the others actually cared enough to complain about it to Joey. Oh..Joey, you have both blessed us...and forsaken us. _You and your machine_. How I wish I could find you to truly show you my gratitude for all you've done for me. For thanks to you...Bendy walks amongst us.

Ink...ink...ink everywhere, ink...so much ink. It coats everything that dwells here...including me. My skin, it used to be just flesh and blood...but now...there's...more than just that. Ink, so much ink upon everything and upon me. It must be his blessings, Bendy's blessing upon my flesh. That must be it...for when I fell into that pool of ink...he must have seen my struggles. He saw my struggles and heard my appreciation and adoration. His blessings are my reward for all of my efforts. I crawled out of a pool of darkness and emerged a new and more powerful being.

Yet...it...never felt _right_...to be this _being_. I felt as if I wasn't _myself._ Yet... _ **I didn't care**_. Bendy blessed _me_ , he brought me from depths of death's grasp. He rewarded me with this gift and I will not defy him by complaining about it now. No, he brought me back here to do his bidding, to show everyone when you dare to disobey the one and only god of this world.

I roamed through the halls, all the rooms that I could go into without ink blocking my path. I needed to keep the few that are down here with me. I need to satisfy the demon...and their blood will be his satisfaction. I can't satisfy him with everyone running around through out the whole building...now can I? I could get out...but not them...no, this is how it must be, for Bendy deserves satisfaction.

Each hall I found, I marked with his symbol, his divine star. I searched and moved his cutouts and placed them in front of each of these symbols. I prayed to them, spilling the blood of the heathens in front of their divine stare as I honored his presence. Candles allowed for me to bring offerings to him when I found that I could not find fresh blood for him.

Bacon soup seems to satisfy him. The cans are always gone when I leave them...and thus I began to mix my offerings. Blood and ink mixed with the meat and juice of two different animals, of two different souls trapped within metal. I wished to please him as much as possible...and the blood was simply wasted on none blessed ground. He will make much more use of it then wood would.

I noticed another began to help me...I can not seem to find who ever this believer is...but I do not question assistance. If they wish to hide in the shadows and appease him but yet not want his gifts...let them. They will be the ones punished for insulting him, not me. Though...I have to wonder if this same person was the one who took the original cans of bacon soup...or if there are two mice trapped within Bendy's domain.

For these mice, I left a old recording I made when I first started recognizing Bendy's glory. They must know what benefits await those who are devoted enough to pray before his very eyes, to feel the ink upon their own hide and to recognize that prayers and showing their appreciation for everything he did for them will lead to them to being so much more then what they are now. I left it not too far from one of his shrines, for they will understand...they must...or they will perish like the rest of the defiants who dared to show themselves to me.

Wax, fire, blood, ink, flesh, bone...all of these were important to gaining his approval. Though I have not seen his physical form...I know he is here. I can hear his growls, his scratches, his footsteps. I can hear every sign of him. Yet he refuses to appear before me. I wonder...what must I do to get him to notice me, to give me a more suitable body so that I may spread his love and his creations even further through out the building.

To finally see him...and show him how much he helped me...yes, that will be a glorious day. To finally see him in flesh and ink before me.

Crawling...I can hear him crawling above my head. _Crawling_ and crawling and...snarling. He's snarling? Someone must have offended him...denied his salvation. Idiots. It's a wonder how the rest of them haven't died by his claws, or by my own axe. Now...now there's ink leaking from above...something that isn't too unusual...but...it's normally a little less then this. His blessings rained down upon me...and above...along with his crawling and growling, I can hear lighter footsteps. Pounding above my head before going further away.

I soon heard the foot steps begin to get too far away...far too far away. He was going to get away and insult Bendy by denying his embrace and so, I made sure he didn't leave. I heard him tumble down...down and down until he reached my floor. I hoped he would be injured...but it would seem he wasn't, for I heard him breaking wood down in a desperate attempt to escape my lord's grasp.

But he didn't succeed...he will not succeed. If he dares to defy Bendy's blessings...then he will die just like the rest of the vile offenders. I did not hear him move anymore after a thud echoed from beyond the walls.

...I assumed he died...but later on that night, I saw him roaming within the rooms, drinking the offerings left for Bendy. He drunk his offerings and broke his images. Heathenism at it's finest. If he thinks himself so highly...then perhaps I can use him for my newest ritual. He seemed to know the place...and he looked older. One with such a strong connection to this place will be the perfect sacrifice. He will be perfect, for my newest ritual will bring forth the demon himself. Bendy will finally come forth and grant me a better form, reward me himself for all of my efforts, everything that I've given him.

 _I will have him notice me._

 _ **I must have him notice me.**_


End file.
